Cabin Fever
by CutieSango217
Summary: Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha are stuck in a cabin. The weather is terrible, it's InuYasha's night to become human, and Miroku keeps on groping Sango, who is discovering new feelings for the monk. How does Sango deal? S/M pairing, R for FLUFF and LA
1. Cabin Fever

~*~*~*~Here's my SECOND STORY! ^^;; I hope you enjoy, though I'm developing the story in my head as I write so excuse the weirdness.this and work and visiting kagome-sama in az.*gah!* * sweat drop * ^^;;;; hardwork!*~*~*~  
  
A/N.-also, this story is focusing more on character development, and less on comedy soooo.I'll write another comedy one later, but I needed to write this one, although..VERY ROMANTIC! Yay. ^^  
  
Disclaimer:: ya ya..I don't own any InuYasha people.but the next best person does!!..^_^  
  
Cabin Fever.  
  
**Sango's POV **  
  
My Goodness..how long will I have to stay in this cabin, with this wretched monk? *sigh *, honestly, there are times when I can just feel his filthy eyes glazing over my body, but I can't say, because I can't prove it, and InuYasha will just accuse me of dreaming.  
  
We've been stuck here, for a mere day, and I'm already complaining. Miroku has groped me four times, and my hand is already throbbing with pain. I wonder why I keep track of how many times his hand wanders down my backside? Maybe because it's something memorable, I don't know.  
  
The weather has been terrible, and we can't leave the cabin in such heavy rain. Tonight is the scariest time of the month for InuYasha, he's going to become a human, and with the terrible weather, InuYasha weakened, and Miroku's groping, I don't think that I can go on.  
  
Although.  
  
It's nice to have someone to talk to. Kagome and I have gotten very close, what with bonding. We talk to each other about everything, even boys. She says it's normal to talk about men in her time, but for a lady here in my time, it is considered improper.  
  
*sigh *  
  
Miroku.oh Miroku... it always comes back to you, Houshi-sama. Kagome has passed out our ramen, (sweet girl), and you are sipping your noodles contently, and smiling. Always smiling. What's going on in that little head of yours? What do you see in those beautiful deep blue eyes? Beautiful. I stare down at my Ramen and poke at the noodles with my chopsticks.  
  
"You ok, Sango?" Kagome calls.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Kagome, just a little dizzy," I answer back, quietly. Kagome just nods at me, and offers me another cup of Ramen, but I refuse, politely of course. She says something about cabin fever, but I didn't quite hear. I look back up at Miroku, who is looking at me. I blush, of course, and look down at my noodles, and Gods, why I look back up at him I don't know, but the little Monk is smiling, with an eyebrow raised, like he knows something.  
  
And he does..I notice I have a noodle hanging from my lip, so I blush violently and slurp it up, not looking up again.  
  
It's late now, and not much has gone by. InuYasha was outside in the tree, but he came in just before the transformation. He's human now, and I can't help but to look at him, and how that helpless expression is smeared across his face. He's laying by Kagome. How sweet they look together. I blink, sad, and feeling alone. They are in love, anybody can sense it.  
  
InuYasha makes a handsome human. Handsome. And it makes me look at the monk who is sleeping contently. He's always so content, and he's sitting up and leaning on the wall. I wonder if he's actually sleeping. It's raining, damn hard, but I decide I need the fresh air. I take Kirara with me and head for the door.  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
What a great day! We've been here in this cabin for this entire enjoyable day. I think Lady Sango may be upset with me, for my cursed hand has wandered to her rear quite a few times, though I don't remember. I think she's tired of it, but I can't get enough of it. I laugh to myself thinking of it, and, aside from the weather, am pretty happy.  
  
After Lady Kagome has passed out the ramen, my day has been almost complete. I've caressed Lady Sango many times, and have even got the pleasure of knowing that Kagome is wearing those delightful pink panties today. *sigh * it's a perfect life.  
  
I'm laughing to myself, and eating my ramen, but I happen to catch the glance of.Lady Sango? She's looking at me? Kagome earlier, asked her how she was feeling, and Sango said she was fine. I can't help but to smile at her, because such a beautiful girl has such a long noodle hanging from her lip. I can't help but to wonder, what she was looking at? I am quick to inspect my own lip.  
  
Darkness has overtaken our cabin, and everyone is at a quick sleep. InuYasha looks very peaceful at rest. I haven't much time to do a couple analysis on them, because I myself am quite groggy due to the saddening showers of rain. While I was growing up, Mushin would often tell me, when it rained water, it also rained fortune, and good luck was sure to come. Maybe Lady Sango will look especially lovely in the next days to come, although, lately, I have been noticing her more and more, though I cannot sort my feelings out for her, it is far too confusing.  
  
I drift to sleep easily, and a dream overtakes my mind and imagination. I am walking with Lady Sango, who looks quite happy. She smiles at me, and strangely enough, I smile back. We are at a picnic, under cherry blossoms, and we are sharing our lunches together. She puts her hand, on my cursed hand, and gives me a kiss. She blushes, what a tender cheek this lady sure doth have, but my dream is ruined when I notice the hole in my hand extending from the sides. Soon enough, it has begun to suck everything in around us, and my Lady is crying and calling my name.  
  
I wake up in a hot sweat, and hear the door close. I inspect the room, and notice that Lady Sango has left the cabin. Fear overtakes me, and I feel I must check on Lady Sango. I follow her outside, and use my staff as a guide in the darkness.  
  
****The End**** of chapter 1, much more to come! More FLUFF, more DRAMA, more ACTION, well actually, just fluff drama and action, not much has happened in the first chapter, but more interesting things will happen ^^;; this is the boring intro chapter so BEAR WITH ME !! HAPPY READING! ^.^;; 


	2. Confrontation in the Rain

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters blah blah blah on with the story..  
  
A/N: I know that Sango doesn't like Miroku's groping, but do you honestly think she'd be the same fierce Sango, without it?? OF COURSE NOT ^^;; so grope on!  
  
I can only thank the Gods so many times, for my life, and what a miracle it is that I am alive today. I know it's for a reason, and that reason is to avenge my dead family. I hold my knees close to my chest as I look upon the scenery. So peaceful here, at Lady Kaede's temple, and so much history marks this land.  
  
I'm being shielded from the rain by the strong roof above this porch. I reach my hand down to pet Kirara, but I soon realize she has gone inside, because she cannot sleep with the sounds of the heavy rain pelting against the ground. That's alright, I enjoy my alone time, and I hug my knees closer.  
  
How alone can a person be? InuYasha and Kagome have each other, and Kagome has her family. As soon as I kill Naraku, I will have Kohaku, and just Kohaku. It will be like old times, I know it will, and I hope it will.  
  
I can't help but to feel hot tears blurring my eyes, as I feel something--, no, someone, warm, sitting next to me, putting a blanket around me, so I quickly blink away the tears and look up, only to see the hentai, I am so quick to avoid.  
  
*Miroku's POV *  
  
She was alone out there, and I didn't want to leave her. I set my staff quietly against the walls of the temple. She, she looks so beautiful, yet so sad. Her delicate body, bracing itself, against the rain. My lady is beautiful, but I see her shiver, so I quietly grab a blanket from within the temple, and bring it out to her. At first, she looks at me wearily, but I plead with my eyes, that I only want to be with her, and won't do anything to harm her.  
  
I put it around her small body, and shocked, she looks up at me, into my eyes. I am almost thrown aback by the power of her gaze, that I must take a step to establish more balance. She's never looked at me like this before, and what's this? She's crying? I sit down carefully, awaiting her approval, or her defense.  
  
I don't mean to stretch my limits, but, I want to comfort her in some way, and before I can, she leans on me, and puts her head on my shoulder, as if to say, 'I know you're here' and 'thank you'.  
  
She turns to smile at me, and, as if her actions couldn't tell me more strongly, she whispers in a low tone, "thank you".  
  
"Anything for my Lady,"..I gasp to myself. 'My Lady'. It sounds so beautiful, and it sounds like it belongs. Saying it like this, to her, I knew I meant it, and I felt something inside of me melt. I love her. I love this Sango girl, this demon slayer, who has quickly won my heart.  
  
Not once have I asked her to bear my child, because she means so much more to me than that. If I asked her this, I would mean it, and if she said no, she would mean it, and I would, for once, in my life, be truly hurt, by a woman. I put my arm around her and hold her close. I feel her warm body very close to mine, that it seems like our energy could circulate throughout both of our bodies. I feel her small whimpers and sighs, and breaths, and I take a likeing to holding her close like this.  
  
*Sango's POV *  
  
Miroku. Don't, don't come near me. If you lay a hand on me, I won't be able to take it, and I know that, for sure, you'll hate me forever. But what's this, this look in your eyes? Hm, *sigh *, maybe, maybe you'll understand me, just for tonight?  
  
The blanket, how kind of you, I am quite cold, though I haven't noticed before. I gladly take the blanket, and since you've done the good dead of the day, expect you to go back into the temple, though you don't. You stay. What is it, Miroku? What is making you stay?  
  
I look into your eyes, searching for the truth, and for an answer. Oh, Miroku! You don't know what kind of effect your eyes have on me. How deep, and blue, and beautiful, uniquely beautiful. It seems that in these few seconds, we've tapped into each others' souls, and have had an understanding, because, you sit next to me, to comfort me, and I allow you.  
  
We're communicating on a level higher than speech, and I know you feel this, too. I can't help but to cry, through all this emotional distress. My family is gone, but yours is, too. He sits so closely to me, I can feel his heartbeat. I can hear it, and feel warmth shoot throughout his body, every time I whimper, or make any small kind of movement.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder, and say "thank you". I know he is being sincere, but his next words shock me.  
  
"Anything for my Lady," He says smoothly, without hesitation. I blink, and am so shocked that I freeze, only for a moment, but I feel him freeze, also. Something inside me clicks, and it feels right. We're sitting very close now, and he is holding me even closer. This, this monk, this priest, this boy, and this man, has given me a feeling that I haven't, felt before.  
  
What is this?  
  
Could it be.love?  
  
*sigh *, for now, I'll just enjoy the moment, and think about this love thing later.  
  
A/N:.^^;; I love this visual.anyways, R/R! If you'd like to see anything specific happen with Miroku and Sango, don't hesitate to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Miroku may seem like a complete sap here, but he's MY SAP!! ^^;; but I want him to understand Sango's position, and to be thoughtful here like the monk I know he is ^^;; 


End file.
